Twinkies
by BrunetteBlunder
Summary: Short Densi Drabble post 5x19 "Spoils of war"
1. Chapter 1

He held her, standing there for near 15 minutes as she cried into his shoulder before slowly moving her towards the bench behind them. As he sat her down, he looked her over again, mentally cataloguing her injuries for future reference but was pulled out of his thoughts as her heard her speak.

"Deeks, Marty, I am going to say something, but I don't want you to act on it until we get home" She waited for his nod before continuing, "I'm asking for help, from you, to get me through the next part and I'm warning you now, I'm going to push you away but I need you to push back just as hard ok." Again she waited for his nod. "Thank you." She smiled and didn't take her eyes off him.

"You want to go to the mess now?" He asked as she shook her head, "well what would you like to do?" He asked looking back at her.

"I want a Twinkie and a doughnut" He laughed at her reply and saw her smile, he motioned her to stay put as he ran off towards the bunk house. She looked after him confused and immediately missed his comfort, but relief washed over her as she saw him run back with something in his hands. As he knelt back in front of her, he presented her with a box of a dozen Twinkies. Relishing the sound of her laughter, he stood and helped her up. As they walked towards the mess, she grabbed his hand and didn't let go until they landed at Edwards.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just past 4pm when Kensi let go of his hand as she stepped down from the plane, her eyes making contact with Hetty, Eric and Nell. She shot them a smile as she walked carefully towards them still sensing Deeks following behind her. Nell looked over Kensi's shoulder silently asking Deeks for permission to hug her best friend. Seeing the shake of her head, she decided to save it for later. It wasn't until Sam and Callen joined them did anyone speak.

"It's good to see you all. I don't want to see anyone until Monday, this gives you five days of relaxation. Ms. Blye, I would like you to see a doctor tomorrow and I will not let you back into the office until I have a later from the doctor" Hetty looked to Kensi and waited for her reply.

"Sure Hetty" She took the appointment card from Hetty's hand and looked to Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks take her home. Gentlemen." She waved and turned her back, leaving the tarmac.

"Deeks, here's the keys to the Denali, Sam, Challenger" Eric passed the two guys the keys before the two techs bid them good night.

Sam and Callen took the vacated spots where the techs had just been standing. "Take care of yourself Kens. We'll see you next week" Callen spoke as Sam nodded in agreement. Shaking Deeks hand, they both left as Deeks turned to Kensi.

"You ready?" He asked her, "Personally I can't wait to take a hot shower and order a pizza, maybe get some ice-cream" he could see the tiredness in her eyes and the smile that doesn't quite reach them, yet.

"Sounds perfect" She replies and makes her way towards her car. She waits until they are both strapped in before she talks again. "Where is Monty?"

"At home, you mind if we stop by and pick him up?" she shakes her head at the request and remains silent.

Monty in tow, they climb out of the car and enter her apartment. It was just like she left it months earlier, the mess and magazines on the coffee table made her feel at home, but she didn't remember doing the dishes. She looked to Deeks for an answer.

"Guilty" Was his only reply. "You want to take a shower first, get settled back in" She nodded and made her way to the bathroom and Deeks picked up the phone and ordered pizza. Just as the pizza arrived, she emerged from the bedroom, looking and feeling better than she had in months.

"Your turn" she motioned towards the bathroom, he gladly got up and left the room and she tucked into the meatlovers pizza, loving every bite. Deeks emerged a few minutes later, just as Kensi finished her third slice, Monty licking his lips. Deeks sniggered at the picture before and pulled a can of dog food out of his bag. "Who paid my bills?" Kensi asked her partner as he placed the bowl on the floor for his dog.

"Well, Hetty paid the bills and I made sure everything worked" Deeks replied, sitting on the couch, "What are we watching?"

"Top model, what did I miss?"

"Well, all I can say is that you have the best partner, who Tivoed every episode so you don't have to miss any of it" Kensi smiled as Deeks handed her the remote. The both settled into the couch, Monty at their feet and waited for what the night would bring.

The night brought nightmares. After the first episode of Top Model, Kensi was out like a light, and by the end of the second episode, Deeks was trying to wake her. Her eyebrows were dancing on her head and he knew form the past what was going on in her head. He reached over and gently shook her shoulder, calling her name, trying to get her to wake. She shoots up a few seconds later and immediately groans in pain. He's at her side right away, checking her over, going through the list of injuries he made earlier. The bruised ribs where the cause of the problem he concludes, he gets up and pulls an ice pack out of the freezer and places it onto the top over her ribs. He hates the sound of hissing she makes as he does it.

"It's ok, it's going to be fine" Deeks tried to reassure her, hating the tears that formed in her eyes as she tried to replace his hand on the ice pack. "How about we get you to bed so you can rest properly" she simply nodded, holding out her unoccupied hand, a silent plea for help. He gently pulled her up and turned off the Tv and followed her. He only needed to hear one thing after he got her settled.

"Stay"

He nodded and joined her.


End file.
